


An inestimable friend.

by A_foreign_idiot



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, Letter, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_foreign_idiot/pseuds/A_foreign_idiot
Summary: One day, as Francis Kinloch looks at the letters he received, one particularly catches his attention.It's signed "John Laurens". A broad smile appears on the man's face.He answered.Francis had sent him a letter a few months prior, telling him how much he missed him and how hurt he had felt when Laurens decided to leave him. He had longed for his answer ever since.After a deep breath, he unfolded the letter, waiting for a letter full of affection and forbidden declarations and promises. Except...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/ Francis Kinloch (Past)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	An inestimable friend.

May 17th, 1778

Mr. Kinloch,

What a surprise it has been to receive a letter from you after so many years: quiet years indeed, but rather pleasant and peaceful if my honesty was truly complete.  
This is why receiving your letter was more of a surprise than a pleasure.

As you most probably already noticed, if you knew him as well as you claim, unless your mind is even weaker than I presumed, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens is not the man writing you this letter. My friend had, indeed, far more interesting and important tasks to accomplish than to put up with the weakness of your words and the pathetic and tearful excuses you gave for your prior behavior.  
I hope you may be able to forgive my harsh words, dear sir, I've always been a man of truths and it is in my duty to help you realize the obvious lack of wit you show at present.

However, to prove my point, I must show you some examples: " Do you not care about the affection of your inestimable friend Francis ?", dear Mr. Kinloch, you must understand the idiocy of your question, as if there was one to answer. My friend, your "dear Laurens" as you say it so well, has written you one last time to express his strong desire to never hear of your person ever again, of the repressed monarchist and the terrible friend you have been and most certainly still are. Just like you did not care about his affections at the time, he has now grown tired of yours.  
I cannot see a more polite and clear way to reject you and your pitiful manners but yet, you still managed to think more letters would convince the poor man to return your affections.

It is, therefore, without the shadow of a doubt that I let you know the inefficiency of the strategy.  
I would also consider erasing the word "inestimable" of your qualifications or add fool next to it to prevent any misleading because, Sir, if there is something you are not is an inestimable friend. You betrayed the trust and broke the heart of the strongest, kindest man I have ever met and for that, I do not think to ever be able to feel anything other than disgust at the mere sight of your name. So do not dare call yourself a friend to him.

To this sentence, you wrote that desperate confession"I know that no man will ever love and care for you as much as I do and I like to keep thinking you will always have a place for me in your good heart", I can only pity you as I know far too well the unshared sentiments of Laurens for you.  
He may have been touched by your words once but considering how many years went by since that matter and the politic as well as romantic betrayal you have committed; your hopes, as well as your affections, are misplaced. Although his heart is good, this I can only agree, his mind is strong too, this cowardice of yours is, thus, not remotely close to being forgiven. Moreover, your statement could not be more mistaken as it is rather simple to fall for a man like Laurens, no man knows this better than me.

The rare chance you have had to penetrate the affections and pride of such man and the place you had won in his heart is a place you have left in Geneva and which I have had the _inestimable_ pleasure of taking back in America, as soon as he arrived amongst the aides-de-camp. I relish the job very much and do not wish to lose it for the world before my very last day. I must thank you, however, for the generosity of the proposal.

On a side note, I promise you to keep private the nature of your past relationship with Laurens until my last breath, mostly for his sake but also in compassion for your own. In return, I require the same discretion from you or you will have to forget, alongside your close friendship with Jack, the desire for longer life.

I strongly hope this letter will allow you to realize the long-lasting consequences of your actions Mr. Kinloch, may you never forget that certain acts and opinions cannot afford the luxury that is forgiveness.

Sincerely, Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Good evening everyone!  
> Soooo I'm new here, this is the first text I post, and well the first text I write in English (I'm French) so I really hope there aren't too many spelling mistakes.  
> I plan to write longer fanfictions in the future (probably, certainly about Lams because I love them but who knows) so please comment, if you liked or disliked this, feel free to let me know in the comments, I'm open to any kind of advice as long as it's respectful :)
> 
> Des bisouus!


End file.
